Devils in my head
by Chica Indie
Summary: ¿Qué que soy? No lo se exactamente, soy esa persona que ignoras pero no sabes porque, la que se sienta a tu lado mas no dice nada, la que escribe garabatos sin sentido en su cuaderno durante toda una clase, soy la sombra que nadie nota, solo alguien más. Sí podría ser aquella, pero no lo crees, solo importa lo que tu pienses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para con esta historia que es mía**_

Camino.

No es que tenga que pensarlo mis pies me llevan a donde quiero ir, y yo simplemente me dejo llevar por ellos.

Las uñas negras de mis dedos, se clavan en la palma de mi mano, por acto de reflejo. Ya era muy tarde cuando me di cuenta que era un tic nervioso. Veo como la luz tenue se filtra a través de las ventanas del pasillo, complementándose en un paisaje melancólico, amo los días así son especiales, de alguna forma me hacen sentir, que, está bien.

El cielo gris, ningún rastro de rayos de sol, el aire frio inyectándose en mi piel. Perfecto

Pero, nada puede ser perfecto, puedo escucharlos, como sus palabras se clavan como espadas en mi espalda.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó una voz.

Pude imaginar su expresión de asco o incluso miedo en sus caras, en esquina en cualquier parte, hablando por lo bajo, cotilleando, susurrándose cosas al oído.

—Nadie sabe.

¿Saber?. Ja. No tienen idea.

—Dicen que sus padres murieron en un accidente.

Strike dos.

—Que feo.

—Y que lo digas solo mírala. Parece un muerto que camina , ¿como es que se llama? una zombi.

Strike tres. Estas fuera.

La rabia se arremolino en mi interior y pude sentir como el color de mis mejillas cambiaban a rojo.

Me detuve en seco, pude escuchar como retenían el aire, pobres niñas. Me voltee hacia ellas. Ambas con minifaldas tontas de colores pasteles. Abrazaban sus libros como si se les fuese la vida en ello.

Ugh colores pasteles, me recuerdan al tapiz del orfanato.

—No estoy muerta— dije al fin— al menos no aún.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos como platos, me miraron como si fuera un nuevo animal de zoológico, pude ver como una de ellas temblaba de miedo. Y como todos en el pasillo dejaban sus quehaceres para mirar el espectáculo.

—Yo, yo lo siento. — Tartamudeo una de ellas. Mientras la otra no podía hablar.

¿Qué que soy?

No lo se exactamente, soy esa persona que ignoras pero no sabes porque, la que se sienta a tu lado mas no dice nada, la que escribe garabatos sin sentido en su cuaderno durante toda una clase, soy la sombra que nadie nota, solo alguien más. Sí podría ser aquella, pero no lo crees, solo importa lo que tu pienses.

Todos seguían mirándome, me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino en línea recta, lentamente.

Hasta que… solo escuche mis pasos.

Estaba pasando otra vez.

Podía sentirlo.

_Eso es todo, gracias a todas las personas que me ayudaron y me dijeron que podía hacerlo, a Valentina, Gaby del Rey, Aryam, y ya :P Gracias _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para, esta historia que es mía._**

1: ¿Has sentido el miedo?

Vodka, Vodka, Vodka.

—Cuando tienes 17 años cree que tu vida no avanza, que vas demasiado lento, que se ha congelado en ti, pero una vez que la ruleta avanza, nadie la puede detener— tomó un sorbo de Vodka, partiendo con poco cuidado la aceituna con sus dedos, aparto la copa de su cara, y mostro una sonrisa de disculpa, que los demás respondieron con risas nerviosas— ahora llegando a los cuarenta y tantos te das cuenta que sientes que no has hecho algo. Nada, pero ahora eso cambiara, hemos tenido el regalo de Dios, que nos permitió criar a esta chica— me señaló, todas las miradas se centraron en mi, en mi. La falta de atención me había hecho voltear atrás de mi, para saber si se trataba de otra persona, no. Era yo. — Katniss, bienvenida a la familia.

Un conjunto de aplausos resonaron en mis oídos, me removí incomoda en el asiento ajustando mi vestido, todos me daban palmaditas en la espalda, y sonrisas con demasiados dientes.

Hipócritas.

El Sr, Everdeen, me señalo con su copa y todos alzaron la suya menos yo. Brindaron y yo me excuse para ir al baño.

Las cabinas rojas, contrastaban con el piso negro de granitos brillantes. Habían alquilado un club entero, solo para la nueva integrante de la familia.

De un portazo, salió Glimmer de uno de los cubículos arreglándose el vestido, el delineador se había esparcido por toda su cara, mostrando claramente que había llorado. No había entablado una conversación con la princesa que temía perder el trono.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Desde que tengo memoria, he odiado los encuentros en los baños de las películas, es decir, ¿Quién carajos habla de su vida sexual, a un metro de unas diez mujeres? O ¿Y si el baño olía mal? O eso de ir en grupo al baño eso es un poco homosexual si me preguntan.

La chica me vio en el umbral de la puerta, su cara cambio inmediatamente y no para mejor.

—Ugh eres tú— dijo.

Se veía en el espejo, y contemplaba a la perfecta rubia de su reflejo. Claro a excepción de su cara.

—Ve todo lo que quieras cariño— dijo, mientras se lavaba la cara y sacaba su delineador de ojos — que pena, que tu ni parezcas una chica.

Quise reír, pero esto estaba tan trillado que preferí seguirle el juego.

—Oh, si. Eres tan hermosa...

—Espero no seas lesbiana Katniss, no juego para ese bando.

—Que raro, es decir, un hombre que le gusten otros hombres es algo extraño ¿no?

La furia se, apodero de ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, tan roja como la nariz de Rudolf. Para mi regocijo, las palabras parecían en mi cabeza y sabía que decir...

— ¿O no? ¿A cuántos ya has desvirgado por detrás Glimmer?

—Cállate, zorra.

Me encogí de hombros, ella paso a un lado de mi chocando '' accidentalmente'' conmigo en su camino a la puerta.

—Esto no se quedara así — añadió y salió de un portazo del baño.

Había olvidado mis razones para estar en el baño. Curioso ¿no?

Salí de allí, intentando evadir a Glimmer por mi bien y tal vez el suyo, fui en busca de aire fresco, conseguí olas de viento frio que golpeaban mi cara y despeinaban mi cabello.

La noche era todo para mí, me gustaba como iluminaba mi cuerpo escuálido entre las sabanas cuando estaba en el orfanato, en la noche, podía derrumbarme, la fachada de niña mala y dura se deshacía y solo era Katniss. Los sonidos de la noche, amortiguaban, mis sollozos y mis lágrimas. Pero, ¿ahora que sería yo?

—Hola— dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Su voz no me asusto, ni me molesto, ni me sorprendió, yo la estaba buscando.

—Hola— respondí a su saludo.

Salió detrás de un arbusto ¿De verdad se estaba escondiendo? Sus ojos grises me miraban como si fuera la presa que el quería atacar. Pero, de un momento a otro cambiaban a los ojos de un chico tímido que se escondían detrás de los lentes de plástico.

—Tardaste mucho— dijo "el escritor", o al menos, así le decía yo.

—Fue una calurosa bienvenida.

El rio por lo bajo, era tan raro ver que ellos hacían eso, algo dentro de mí se retorció, incluso hizo que casi sonriera.

Casi.

— ¿Qué tal son estos? — preguntó señalando con la mandíbula el interior del club.

Me encontraba en una azotea a unos tantos, muchos, metros del suelo. El bullicio de los autos iba y venían. Tal como mis ganas de hablar.

—Están bien.

—Solo bien, desde aquí oí, millones de aplausos y risas ¿y solo estuvo bien? —dijo el escritor enfatizando cada una de las palabras.

—Dio una charla, de ya sabes esas porquerías de la vida que la gente paga por escuchar, el tiempo lento blah blah blah...

—Deberías, escuchar esas cosas

Lo miré, pensando que era una broma pero su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus manos hechas puño.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo?

—Katniss, es la verdad — dijo apretando aun mas sus puños— eres tan tonta algunas veces.

— ¿Tonta? — atajé indignada.

—Lo eres, eres de cierta forma tan dramática, todo tiene el doble de sobreactuado en tu vida y odio cuando eres así.

— ¿Quién carajos, crees que eres? No me conoces, debería dejarte solo y así dejas mi puta vida en paz.

Su cara decayó y sino supiera lo que fuera, hubiera jurado que su cara palideció, sus manos deshicieron los puños. Me extendió su mano.

—Ves esto.

Sus manos eran blancas, aunque en un pasado su piel era aceitunada. Pero lo que veía en la palma de sus manos era otra cosa completamente terrorífica

Las heridas de sus manos estaban abiertas, mas no sangraban. Podía ver lo que alguna vez fueron sus huesos, a simple vista. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal. Había llegado tarde.

—Nunca pensé que sería así— me dijo.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello despeinado, y contuve las ganas de hacerlo yo.

— ¿El que?— mi voz salió al menos tres veces mas débil de normal y note que había temblado.

—Estar muerto.

Nos quedamos en silencio nadie menciono nada,

Hasta que Glimmer y su vestido apretado aparecieron en mi línea de visión.

—Hablaremos más tarde— le dije al escritor.

—Katniss, por favor no me dejes cuando, tu no estas me siento perdido literalmente Katniss, nadie me ve.

—Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

— ¿Donde estarás?

—Tú solo encuéntrame.

La puerta transparente, se abrió de inmediato y Sra. Everdeen salió junto a su hija para mi encuentro.

—Dios, Katniss —dijo la Sra. Everdeen con falsa preocupación — pensamos que habías huido, Nos preocupamos mucho.

La Sra. Everdeen, era una mujer alta, hermosa, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, era una muñeca humana. Daba tanto miedo.

Ja, miedo.

¿Has sentido miedo?

Yo si, es como un líquido frio que te inyectan en las venas, es inútil pensar en huir, porque atrapa todo tu cuerpo y hace que te fallen las piernas. Hace que todo dentro y fuera de ti fallé y que tu corazón quiera romperte el pecho.

—Katniss. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente — sonreí.

Salí de la azotea y pude oír las voces de ambas mujeres atrás de mí.

— ¿Con quién hablaba?—preguntó Glimmer sin mayor interés.

—No lo se apenas entre, calló.

—Y ¿Viste a alguien?

—No estaba completamente sola.

Yo no estaba, sola.

**_Quiero agradecerle a mi beta y mejor amiga, Valen, a Lana del Rey por la hermosa imagen y Ary por sus consejos :P_**

**_Saludos_**


End file.
